The Prince of Gryffindor: The Royal Baby
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Potter, the Prince of Gryffindor, has found out that the person who he had met whilst in the United States, Hermione Granger, was pregnant…with his child. What happens when his brother Ralston, tries to force her to terminate it, and why does Pansy Parkinson want her revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Title **The Royal Baby / / /** Rating **T**

Summary **Harry Potter, the Prince of Gryffindor, has found out that the person who he had met whilst in the United States, Hermione Granger, was pregnant…with his child. What happens when his brother Ralston, tries to force her to terminate it, and why does Pansy Parkinson want her revenge?**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione, Harry/Pansy, Lily/James, OC/Pansy, Euan A/OC.**

Warnings **Contains mentions of scenes of a sexual nature, swearing, mild violence**

 _Yay! It is the first chapter of the highly-anticipated story The Royal Baby, the sequel to The Prince of Gryffindor. Please enjoy…_

 _This story contains the Grangers as citizens of the United States. I have done my best to emulate their American life in this story, but I apologise for any errors in the life of people from the US. Also, I have used different names for the Grangers, so I apologise if there is any Adam or Sophie in this!_

\- The Royal Baby-

 _"_ _Princess Hermione saw how her true love awaited her at the altar, his suit completely pressed, all ready for the wedding, yet the Princess knew that she was originally only going to marry Prince Harry for the sake of the baby that they had been responsible for making, Harry having betrayed her by not telling her about the betrothal to Lady Pansy."_

 _The Diaries of the Prince, Roselyn Weasley, July 2077_

* * *

 _Previously on The Prince of Gryffindor…_

 _Leaving the manor, they got into the waiting Limousine, Hermione taking care to not fall over, her not being used to having to wear them, but they were part of the stylish set that Parvati Patil and her friend Lavender Brown, Parvati having known the Prince since she was at Hogwarts and Lavender being a cousin of his on the maternal side of his family._

 _Hermione watched the scenery of the Potter estate, the grounds which she was familiar from her walks with her fiancé, spending time just talking about their childhoods and how they had grown up on the different sides of the world, the challenges that have happened to them before becoming the people they were now._

 _The limo had arrived at its destination and as Hermione stepped from the Limo, she saw a middle-aged redhead standing waiting for her, the person who had been waiting for her for the previous half an hour._

 _"It is time Your Majesty." Arthur Weasley, Hermione's butler, said, opening the door to the chapel._

 _As she remembered how things had all happened, she heard the sound of the Bridal March, the signal to allow her to enter, the place where she was going to get married and become the Princess of Gryffindor._

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **15th August 1999**_

Hermione saw how her true love awaited her at the altar, his suit completely pressed, all ready for the wedding, yet Hermione knew that she was originally only going to marry the Prince for the sake of the baby that they had been responsible for making, Harry having betrayed her by not telling her about the betrothal to Pansy.

It was the feeling of love that had won in the end, as Hermione and Harry had arranged their wedding to come as quick as possible, but due to the effects of Pansy Parkinson and her new fiancé, Ralston Potter, the person who was her fiancé's brother in blood, but following his disowning at the hands of James Potter because of his attempts to terminate the baby of the Heir to the Wizarding Throne.

She watched as the priest started the preamble about the wedding ceremony and then as he turned to the audience, addressing them.

"First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now."

As the assembled audience stayed silent, the priest recited the declaration, the collects and readings, then the sermons, ready for the vows to be read.

"Hermione Jane Granger and Harry James Potter, Prince of Gryffindor, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people." He said to the couple. Turning to Harry, who held the hand of Hermione, he forced Harry to recite his vow.

"I, Harry James Potter, Prince of Gryffindor, take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow."

Loosening Hermione's hands, Harry watched as the priest made Hermione recite her vows.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you, Harry James Potter, Prince of Gryffindor, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part; according to God's holy law. In the presence of God I make this vow."

Eventually it was time to give Hermione her ring, which she accepted, then was time for them to do the blessing of the marriage. Watching as Harry and Hermione kneeled,

"Blessed are you, O Lord our God, for you have created joy and gladness, pleasure and delight, love, peace and fellowship. Pour out the abundance of your blessing upon Hermione Jean Granger and Harry James Potter, the Prince of Gryffindor, in their new life together. Let their love for each other be a seal upon their hearts and a crown upon their heads. Bless them in their work and in their companionship; awake and asleep, in joy and in sorrow, in life and in death. Finally, in your mercy, bring them to that banquet where your saints feast for ever in your heavenly home. We ask this through Jesus Christ your Son, our Lord, who lives and reigns with you and the Holy Spirit, one God, now and for ever. Amen."

"Amen" the crowd replied. Harry and Hermione got up and the priest continued to address them.

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Spirit, bless, preserve and keep you; the Lord mercifully grant you the riches of his grace, that you may please him both in body and soul, and, living together in faith and love, may receive the blessings of eternal life."

"Amen" the newly married couple replied.

As the priest continued through his service, he declared it time to recite the Lord's Prayer. "Let us pray with confidence as our Saviour has taught us"

The assembled crowd along with the priest recited the prayer. "Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done; on earth as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation; but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, for ever and ever. Amen."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Harry kissed Hermione, much to the amusement of the crowd and the photographer from both The Quibbler and The Daily Prophet. As they left the chapel, Hermione said the one thing that she had not wanted to say just yet, her waters breaking as she walked down the aisle…

"Shit…the baby is coming!"

\- The Royal Baby-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 02 – The Morning After the Ball…_

 _Wedding procedure notes and advice sourced from the Church of England website._

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online / / / **Story ID** 260


	2. Chapter 2

Title **The Royal Baby / / /** Rating **T**

Warnings **Contains mentions of scenes of a sexual nature, swearing, mild violence**

 _Contains text from Pottermore…_

\- The Royal Baby-

 _"The future Princess Hermione was confused. Despite how she had been with the Prince, she knew that she wanted to have her future child as a married woman, even if it meant having to accept his offer just to appease him. She knew that she would not be able to forgive him easily, but she had to for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World."_

 _The Diaries of the Prince, Roselyn Weasley, July 2077_

* * *

 _Previously on The Prince of Gryffindor…_

 _"But what about your son fathering a child with…with the Yank?" Pansy snarled, her disapproval showing._

 _"He will have to marry her."_

 _"WHAT!" both Harry and Hermione shouted, shocked._

 _Everyone turned to see Dion and Perdita Granger, along with their younger child, walk into the corridor, just as Harry and Hermione had shouted._

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _Hermione looked at her sister in shock at how oblivious she was to the situation. "I'm pregnant."_

 _Dion looked at his wife who gave all the confirmation that he needed. "Well if that is the case then you need to marry the father, and sharpish. I will not have my grandson or granddaughter born out of wedlock."_

 _"What if I want an abortion?"_

 _Lily looked at the bushy haired teen that had apparently slept with her son, the same teen who as a baby had spent time playing with her son. "Hermione, you do know that in Wizarding Britain, it is illegal to abort a magical child."_

 _"What if I go back to the States? As far as I know, there is no anti-abortion law in the Wizarding World apart from what you have told me in the Wizarding Britain."_

 _"But it is my child too." Harry said, getting down to his knee. "Hermione Jane Granger…"_

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **1st January 1999**_

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me. If not for love as you had done before, but for our child at least."

Hermione knew that she had a choice, but on the other hand, she was confused. Despite how she had been with the Prince, as in completely besotted with him, she knew that she wanted to have her future child as a married woman, even if it meant having to accept his offer just to appease him. She knew that she would not be able to forgive him easily, but she had to for the Greater Good of the Wizarding World.

She could see that he was waiting for her answer, but despite her thoughts to the contrary, she knew that she had no choice in the matter. ' _If I marry him then I am basically condoning his actions, using me to sleep with when he is already to be married, but on the other hand, if I do not marry him, I will end up being treated like shit by the wizarding world, and possibly kicked out by my parents, all because I don't want to marry the man that I love-loved.'_

Seeing the insistent face on Lily Potter, Hermione knew that she had one answer that she could give him. "Even though I don't really wish to have to have said this, but I guess I will have to marry you.

Harry sighed, the realisation that despite his failing to tell Hermione the relevant facts, he was out of the betrothal that he never wanted to be in.

Little did he realise the trouble that decision would cause…

 _ **Daily Prophet Headquarters, 94 Diagon Alley, City of Westminster, England**_

 _ **1st January 1999**_

Barnabus Cuffe, Editor of the Daily Prophet, was really excited about the letter he had just received from a source of his inside the royal family. As he marched through to the room where the printing presses for the Daily Prophet were held, he had to contemplate having the front page held whilst he had his best reporter, a keen young mind named Rita Skeeter, write a report about it.

Telling the print manager to stop the press, Cuffe headed back through the Headquarters of the Daily Prophet to the reporter's pool where he saw the reporter he was looking for.

"Rita. Oh Rita."

"Yes Mr Cuffe, sir. How can I help you." Rita said, smiling. "A story you need me to write?"

"Yes Rita, one that will change the Wizarding World. It seems that one of the Royal Family has been sleeping with a Mudblood Yank behind the back of Lady Parkinson, and the other one has been sleeping with the Prince's betrothed" Barnabus said, smiling.

Rita knew her boss was happy over the potential to topple the Royal Family, but on the other hand she was scared as she knew that the Royal Family could give vengeance to those who are intent on crossing them, such as the example she had seen years ago when the teenage Prince Harry had decided that because of the attacks on his person by Draco Malfoy, their Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy, causing the blonde teen end up losing his life.

Rita reluctantly decided that she had to accept the assignment, as messy as it was, she knew that her contract was due to be renewed in the next few weeks. Informing her boss of the acceptance of the job, she left the building that was the Daily Prophet Headquarters, intent on seeing her lawyer, especially as she knew that she would have to update her will because she knew that she would not live following the report coming out…

 _ **Malfoy Manor, Swindon, Wiltshire, England**_

 _ **1st January 1999**_

Lucius Malfoy was happy. He had his arrived at his home earlier in the night, following the annual New Year's Ball at Potter Manor, the seat of the Royal Family, an event he had to go to despite his hatred of them, especially as they have rule over magical Britain, something he and his family had wanted for years since they had come to Britain from France in the early 1700s.

Heading to his study, knowing that is House Elf, Partridge, was waiting with the Daily Prophet, he summoned a different House Elf named Toppy, in order to get his breakfast delivered to the room he was working in. As he arrived in the study, he saw that his breakfast, along with a shot glass of Firewhiskey, was awaiting him.

He watched as Partridge apparated into the room, a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hand.

"Partridge has newspaper Master." the House Elf said, scared of his master as he knew that failure to comply with an order would result in him being forced to punish himself by way of over ironing is peer or going so far as to put itself in the oven and burn himself.

Opening his newspaper, he saw the headline and smiled, knowing that his chance to have the Royal Family overthrown.

" _ **Line Theft Scandal at Potter Manor"**_

Raising a glass to whoever had informed on the family Malfoy knew that he had to get to the Wizengamot in a quick manner, as he knew that he would be able to table a motion for an emergency meeting, one that he would find his cause going down the drain…

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **1st January 1999**_

Harry was pacing up and down the library knowing that his brand-new fiancé was angry with him. Sitting down on one of the numerous sofas, Harry took time to reflect on his family history.

Reading the book that had been wrote by his mother in 1993, written while he and Ralston were at Hogwarts, he remembered how the Potter family was a very old one, dating back to the days of Godric Gryffindor, one of the four founders of Hogwarts.

Harry remembered about how, despite his ancestors being the Heirs to the Houses of Gryffindor and Peverell they had married into the Potter family, Potter being what blood purists, like Alphard Weasley, had described as a common Muggle surname. Because of this, the Potter family did not make the so-called 'Sacred Twenty-Eight' for this reason; the anonymous compiler of that supposedly definitive list of pure-bloods suspected that they had sprung from what he considered to be tainted blood.

In the Muggle world 'Potter' is an occupational surname, meaning a man who creates pottery. Despite that, Harry knew that his ancestor, Linfred of Stinchcombe, a wizard in the tenth century who was friends with Ignotus Peverell, the grandfather of Iolanthe Peverell, the girl who married his son, Hardwin.

Linfred was a vague and absent-minded fellow whose Muggle neighbours often called upon his medicinal services. None of them realised that Linfred's wonderful cures for pox and ague were magical; they all thought him a harmless and lovable old chap, pottering about in his garden with all his funny plants.

The reputation he held as a well-meaning eccentric served Linfred well, for behind closed doors he was able to continue the series of experiments that laid the foundation of the Potter family's fortune.

Historians credit Linfred as the originator of several remedies that evolved into potions still used to this day, including Skele-gro and Pepperup Potion. His sales of such cures to fellow witches and wizards enabled him to leave a significant pile of gold to each of his seven children upon his death.

Linfred knew his friend was the grandson of Godric Gryffindor, and because his son had married the granddaughter of his friend, the Potter family had inherited the Royal Throne of Wizarding Britain, a throne dating back to the days of Sir Galahad Gryffindor, a knight of the Round Table.

Living in Godrics Hollow, Hardwin's descendants married their neighbours, both Half-blood and Muggleborns, and lived in the Welsh border Villiage for several generations, this being until 1612.

In 1612, the original Potter Manor burnt down in a fire by the descendant of Alphard Weasley, a young wizard named Orion Weasley (one of the ancestors of James Potter's best friend, Sirius Black), and the Potters were chased out of Godrics Hollow by them.

Eventually they built a manor in Castle Donnington, which became the seat of the Royal Family, allowing for a "arm's length" relationship with the Wizengamot in London, which Ralston Potter, one of the descendants of Linfred and Hardwin, had spent a significant amount of time working with them in order to bring the country together in a way which proved viable, especially during the massive debate over the Statute of Secrecy (as King allowing him to make his own mind up and became in favour of the legislation, as opposed to declaring war on the Muggles, as more militant members wished to do)

It was in 1931 when King Henry, Harry's grandfather, caused a minor stir when he publicly condemned then Minister for Magic, Archer Evermonde, who had forbidden the magical community to help Muggles waging the First World War. His outspokenness on the behalf of the Muggle community was also a strong contributing factor in the family's exclusion from the 'Sacred Twenty-Eight', despite them being the Royal Family.

Henry's son was called Fleamont Potter. Fleamont was so called because it was the dying wish of Fleamont's mother that he give his first born her maiden name, which would otherwise die out. He bore the burden remarkably well; indeed, he always attributed his dexterity at duelling to the number of times he had to fight people at Hogwarts after they had made fun of his name.

It was Fleamont, while he was Prince, who took some of the family gold and quadrupled it, by creating magical Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, a potion which claimed that two drops would tame even the most bothersome head.

He sold the company at a vast profit when he retired, but no amount of riches could compensate him or his wife Euphemia for their childlessness. They had quite given up hope of a son or daughter when, to their shock and surprise, Euphemia found that she was pregnant and their beloved boy, James, was born.

It was reading that which made Harry realise that he was made to care for the most important thing, and that if he failed to look after his family, he would never make a good King. What was more important was that he had to do what was right as opposed to doing what was easy.

Heading to the room that had been assigned to Hermione within the Manor, Harry knew that he had some serious making up to do, and that he had to do it sharpish!

\- The Royal Baby-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 03 – Ralston tries to force Hermione to have an abortion, and the brothers have a major disagreement…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story ID** 260


	3. Chapter 3

Title **The Royal Baby / / /** Rating **T**

Warnings **Contains mentions of scenes of a sexual nature, swearing, mild violence**

-The Royal Baby-

 _"The future Princess Hermione looked up at the Prince and knew instantly that he was going to be protecting her, the look of wanting to stop anyone from attacking her again. The only problem was that she was worried that Harry would injure himself hunting his brother down."_

 _The Diaries of the Prince, Roselyn Weasley, July 2077_

 _Previously on The Prince of Gryffindor…_

 _It was reading his family history which made Harry realise that he was made to care for the most important thing, and that if he failed to look after his family, he would never make a good King. What was more important was that he had to do what was right as opposed to doing what was easy._

 _Heading to the room that had been assigned to Hermione within the Manor, Harry knew that he had some serious making up to do, and that he had to do it sharpish!_

 _ **Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **15**_ _ **TH**_ _ **January 1999**_

Things had gotten between between Harry and Hermione over the past two weeks, the couple having managed to talk about what had happened on New Year's at the party, Hermione realising that Ralston was the one in the wrong when it came to Pansy, but knowing that her lover, the one she would now have to marry, was going to be the one that she was now expecting a baby with.

Walking through the corridors of the manor that she was now living in, her parents and sister believing that has she was now engaged to the Prince of Gryffindor, she would be entitled to live there with him, she saw her future brother-in-law, Prince Ralston, the oldest son of King James and his wife.

Looking at the Prince, she could see that he was a bit suspicious in the manor he was acting, however if Hermione would admit it, she had been suspicious that Ralston was up to a nefarious action, her senses tickling ever since she had first met him at the New Year's Ball.

Trying to avoid him, she had originally planned to head to the library in order to read some of the books that Harry had told her about, ones that had been banned at Ilvermorny for being 'Dark Magic', things that the Americans would claim were subversive to their society.

It was walking along the corridor that Hermione discovered that the only problem with her plan was that the library was at the end of the corridor that she would have to go past the person who she hated. She knew that, following the events of the New Year's Ball, however, Ralston had been banned from residing in the main house, a ruling that was surprisingly not even mentioned in the Daily Prophet, a newspaper that Hermione reckoned to the Muggle Newspaper The Daily Mail, or the American wizarding paper The New York Post.

"What are you doing out of that guest house that your parents assigned to you?" the bushy haired team asked the brother of the Heir to the Throne. "I thought you and Lady Pansy were told that you were forbidden from the main house?"

"Shut up you fucking Yank. Because of you I'm not allowed to even talk to my family, Hell because of you my plan failed. It will be Pansy who be the next Queen, with me by her side, not some jumped up Mudblood! You mark my words."

Pulling out his 18" Elm and dragon heartstring wand, Ralston sent a curse at the future Queen, who only just managed to dodge it thanks to plenty of experience in her duelling classes, getting an Outstanding NEWT in that subject, simply explained as part of a drive to be successful at everything at school. Her luck would not last, however, as she hit the ground as part of her dodging, hitting it at the same time as a second cursed left Ralston's wand, hitting her, causing her nerve endings to suffer as she was under the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

"Say goodbye Mudblood." Ralston said when suddenly a green curse hit the wall next to her, causing the masonry on the wall to fall, the Cruciatus curse letting off as she saw emerald green eyes. It was then that everything faded to black.

 _ **Princes Office, Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **15**_ _ **TH**_ _ **January 1999**_

Harry was sitting in the office that had been set aside for him, the amount of parchment work that he had to go through, being the Crown Prince, he was required to be everywhere at once, hugging babies, opening new public conveniences in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, presenting the honour guard for the Auror department and a large amount of charity work.

Some would say it was tedious, but on the other hand he enjoyed it. The things that he had done in the name of his family was enough to help him believe that a life of working with the wizarding public was humbling.

Having swatted his sister, Roselyn, out of his room earlier in the day for pranking him, Harry was shocked when Roselyn came rushing into the office, her face as white as a sheet.

"Harry, harry, come quickly. Its Hermione. Ralston has got her under the Cruciatus curse." His sister shouted, shocked over what the oldest of the Potter children was doing. "Come quick."

It didn't take a second attempt at getting Harry's attention for him to drop what he was doing, the love he had for Hermione having more effect on him than his duties. He leapt up from his chair and rushed with Roselyn out of the office. He did not have very far to go until he happened upon his brother, casting the Cruciatus curse on his love.

It was this sight which caused Harry to get annoyed, that annoyed with his brother that he did the one thing that he had sworn to himself that he would never do, he cast the killing curse at Ralston.

As a rod of green light passed over Hermione, hitting the wall near her and causing some of the masonry to fall, he saw Ralston release the Cruciatus, the older Potter realising that he was the target of Harry's attack, fleeing from the house, knowing that the game was up.

Harry rushed over to Hermione and saw her chocolate brown eyes fade with the lack of excitement and emotion in her eyes. It was then that, with the help of his sister, they rushed the future Queen to the Hospital Wing.

 _ **Hospital Wing, Potter Manor, Castle Donnington, Derbyshire, England**_

 _ **15**_ _ **TH**_ _ **January 1999**_

Poppy Pomfrey was the official family matron of the Potter family, and job she had inherited from one of her late relatives, Constance Pomfrey, a healer who had won several awards for the work done in the fight against cancer in magicals. Despite having a small hospital wing to manage, poppy knew that she enjoyed her job, especially with the significance of working for the Royal Family as opposed to general practitioning.

Despite not really being allowed to have favourites of the three royal children, she particularly enjoyed the company of Roselyn, the youngest of the trio. The company was especially welcome as she was away from conversations with a friend, Minerva McGonagall, that the youngest was interested in becoming a healer.

Poppy knew that out of the trio, Prince Harry would be the troublesome one of the 3, especially as it seemed to her that he was always the one getting injured, the pranks that his father and sister pulled against him being incessant at times. As part of her duties, Poppy knew that she would be having to deliver the newest member of the royal family, the child of Prince Harry and his wife Hermione, and with any more children that they should have.

It was to this point where she was surprised to see Hermione being carried in on a stretcher by Roselyn and Harry, even more when it was obvious that she had the shakes from being attacked by the Cruciatus Curse.

Putting the paperwork that she was doing to one side, Poppy headed over to the two teens, ushering them to the nearest of the three beds in the Wing, subsequently sending Harry away for k while, promising to get an Elf to come to collect him when it was time for him to come back.

It would take several hours for Poppy to help Hermione with the problems that she had. This has been especially complicated do to Hermione being pregnant, Poppy being aware that one false move would potentially cause a miscarriage. Eventually the Healer followed on her promise by sending a house Elf to tell him that Hermione was ready for receiving visitors, even though she was concerned about what Hermione's pregnancy would be like with the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

Seeing Hermione lying on the bed as she was, looking significantly weakened from the attack, Harry knew that it would be hard for him not to go straight out to hunt down his brother. On the other hand, family honour dictated it to be happening, it being a sign of weakness otherwise. Harry knew, being Crown Prince, that weakness being something forbidden.

The future Princess Hermione looked up at the Prince and knew instantly that he was going to be protecting her, the look of wanting to stop anyone from attacking her again. The only problem was that she was worried that Harry would injure himself hunting his brother down.

"I love you Hermione." Harry said, kissing his fiancé on the temple, knowing that he would potentially be murdering his brother. "I just need to do this."

"I love you too Harry. Don't let him hurt you."

-The Royal Baby-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 04 – Hermione and Harry have a realisation and Ralston disappears…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP / / / **Distribution** FFN, AO3 / / / **Story ID** 260


End file.
